powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Energy
The ability to have an unlimited amount of energy. Sub-power of Infinite Supply. Also Called * Infinite Power * Limitless Energy/Power * Unlimited Energy/Power Capabilities The user possesses an unlimited energy source that will never run out, allowing them to use attacks and accomplish other feats that require energy indefinitely. The source can supply any form of energy, such as electrical, kinetic energy, etc, which can provide to physical body, technology, etc, unlimited supply of energy; different types of energy has different affects the users, for example life energy, which effectively grants the user unlimited regenerative power and eternal youth. Applications * Energy Generation * Power Source * Quintessence Force Variations * Infinite Life Energy Associations * Energy Manipulation * Infinite Supply ** Infinite Charge * Power Augmentation Limitations * May lose control of the infinite energy, causing severe damage to surrounding areas. * May overwhelm/overload the user, ranging anywhere from — but not limited to — strain to self-destruction. * While the source of energy will never run out, it may be sealed or closed off from access. Known Users Known Objects Known Powers *Eternity Magic: Fairy Heart (Fairy Tail) Gallery File:Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla (Claymore) possesses an infinite amount of demonic life energy, which grants her transfinite stamina and the ability to regenerate from all wounds instantly, which combined to her lack of weak points makes her nigh-indestructible. File:18_vs._Vegeta.png|Android #18 (Dragon Ball) possesses an infinite energy supply, allowing her to fight indefinitely without ever tiring. fairy-tail-6091861.jpg|Mavis Vermillion (Fairy Tail) is the vessel for Eternity Magic: Fairy Heart which produces a limitless supply of magic that can never run out. Prelati_Spellbook_front.png|Prelati's Spellbook (Fate/Zero) is both a spell-book and a perpetual prana generator, constantly producing an everlasting supply of magical energy unless destroyed. File:Triforce_Sacred_Realm.jpg|The Triforce parts (The Legend of Zelda) grants its chosen bearers tremendous power, especially the Power that granted Ganondorf infinite energy. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo's (Naruto) body constantly absorbs natural energy, granting him an infinitely growing supply of life energy to use as he pleases, though it also corrupts his sanity from time to time. File:Ultra-Fast_Regeneration_Technique.gif|Mukade (Naruto) drawing from the infinite Ryūmyaku chakra to regenerate at an immortal rate, so long as the source remains open for him. File:494Victini.png|Victini (Pokémon) can produce an infinite amount of energy that it can share with others, ensuring absolute victory. File:Hexadecimal.jpg|Hexadecimal (ReBoot) possesses transfinite power reserves, which, though not absolutely infinite, is larger than all finite numbers, allowing her tremendous feats and destructions. 18L27e675.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) are objects of great and mysterious power: just one of them is powerful enough to power a machine at infinite scales (if not overload some) and all seven could destroy the Earth. MasterEmeraldRunners.png|The Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chaos_Shadow_Post-SGW.png|By removing his Inhibitor Rings and becoming Chaos Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can take into a supply of infinite Chaos Energy, becoming a dynamo of raw, uncontrollable power. Limitless Heart Energy.jpeg|After Clear Note obtained his strongest form, he altered his bookkeeper Vino (Zatch Bell!) to have an unlimited supply of heart energy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Infinite Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers